Anything for a Friend?
by MadMaxxCoyote
Summary: Tis the season...


Inuyasha savored the cool nights breeze. Things had been rather peaceful as of late, and for that he was actually grateful. He had needed a break, things on the Naraku front had gotten incredibly intense over the past few months.

Just how many incarnations did the bastard have anyway? Should he run out sooner or later?

Inuyasha sure hoped so…he was getting tired of hacking his way through a different one every other month.

Of course at the end of their big push Kagome had decided that they needed to head back to the village. It was typical really, but for once Inuyasha didn't care. He wanted the next few weeks to himself.

Not that he was sure he would be able to get it…but he was more then willing to try.

It was mating season after all.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered back as his nose was filled with the soft scent of flowers. He could already feel the changes beginning inside of him. He always seemed to mellow out quite a bit around this time of year. It didn't make much sense, but he welcomed it.

He loved mating season.

For one he always felt very warm and comfy, and the pleasure of his own hand increased greatly. It was probably nothing compared to actual mating, but he would enjoy what good life threw his way without complaint.

The best part of all was that he never, EVER, saw Sesshomaru. He didn't know what the hell the ice bastard got up to, but as far as Inuyasha was concerned….a minimum of three Sesshomaru free weeks was nothing short of joyous.

Come to think of it Inuyasha never really saw any demons around then, except for the really low level ones he would stumble across from time to time. Everyone else was too busy getting it on to bother with a hanyou.

It had been, for a time, very depressing to know he couldn't attract a demoness. But that had just been his demon blood whining. Nowadays he took mating season for what it was, a relatively stress free time.

Now all he had to do was get Kagome to leave, or at the very least allow him to leave. It galled him to know end that he had to ask a weak little human girl permission for anything but….she put the leash on him…nothing he could do about it but wait really.

It would be too hard on him to have her around, his nice, comfortable, lazy time would turn into something frustrating and ultimately unfulfilling. It had been with Kikiyo, who had denied him the first and only time he had approached her, and he doubted things would change with her reincarnation.

Might be even worse, as Kagome had a much stronger scent then the long dead Miko, what with the various things she sprayed on herself. Not only that, but Kagome was much more physically active, especially now that she worked out with Sango on occasion. Her sweat mixing with that hot, raw woman scent…..

A hot spike rippled through Inuyasha, earning a heated growl. No….he did not need that.

He wanted her of course, wanted to mount her, to claim her. He often had thoughts of chasing her down, ripping her clothing off and taking her. Thoughts of her lithe little body under him, soft, round breasts heaving as she finally, **FINALLY** , submitted to him.

He wanted that of course, how could he not? He wanted her bent over, offering herself to him…he could be rough then. But he also wanted her on her back, so he could pin her to the ground, maker her feel his strength, the strength she did not seem to respect, he….

…Really needed to stop thinking about it. It wouldn't get him anywhere, she wasn't about to allow it after all. She was too young, and he damn sure wasn't going to try and seduce her. Between the pain of the sitting, and the sting of rejection….well it just wasn't worth it.

He had made peace with the fact that he was never going to have a mate years ago, although yes it had briefly flared back up again once Kagome had come into the picture. She was after all, much more open then Kikiyo had ever been. But he now understood that it was not something that was in his future.

He didn't blame her, it wasn't her fault at all.

She could not stay here, she was already building a life in her own time, one he certainly would not even try to deny her. Plus he was damn certain Sesshomaru would NEVER allow him to breed. If he got Kagome pregnant….well the bastard would find out…and that would be the end of it.

He had met a few quarter demons in his life, and some of them blended in real well with humans, a demon would literally eat them alive. Quarter was often seen worse then half, and the only thing they had going for them was that according to Myoga it took someone with the finally tuned nose that he had, or Sesshomaru had, to really detect anything.

Same with a mostly demon, or three quarters as Inuyasha called them. They were just the opposite, blending in much, much better with demons, yet still had that same hard to detect mix.

They were also looked upon better then a hanyou, or a third-y. After all, the human was almost nonexistent, and even then was just one generation away from being bred right out.

But what demoness would get near him? None that was what.

Of course he knew Kagome would probably want him to come with her….but that was also out of the question. Sure any pups they might have would fare better there, and excel physically over their human peers, but what if they took on too many of his traits? He couldn't risk that, he had struggled for years with his ears…knew quite well just how much damage they could cause.

And what of him? What would he do?

At least here his skills got him by, but there….there they were all but useless. Even if he could manage to disguise himself, all he could do was manual labor really. Now while he could accept such a position, perhaps even enjoy it, Kagome would undoubtedly be their family's main provider. It would fall to him to handle their domestic affairs. Taking care of their home, their children, cooking her meals, and all those other tasks.

He just couldn't do that…and not because of his pride or the lack of will. But the fact was that he literally did not know the first thing about any of that, 'cept maybe cooking…and even then he only knew one thing.

If he couldn't protect her, care for her, provide for her….what kind of man was he? Even if he could adapt, and that was a BIG fucking if, another fact was that she could easily find a man who could do all of that, happily, and a hundred, a thousand, times better then Inuyasha himself could ever even HOPE to.

He did not want to be a leech….and that was just how it would be…their entire lives would be dependent upon her.

No….he was man enough not to drag her down like that. And it probably wouldn't be right to spoil her either.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly, baring his teeth to the night. Oh yes….he was fairly certain that no human could ever really live up to him.

But he couldn't do it, to much of a risk….though he had over heard an odd conversation in her time once. Something about something called…birth control. He was curious, but didn't dare ask,

Shaking himself his head Inuyasha dragged himself out of his thoughts. Might as well find her and make his pitch. He was pretty sure that she would go for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't believe she wouldn't go for it. Any other time she would have jumped at the chance to go home, especially if he didn't kick a fuss about it.

The problem now of course, seemed to be that she thought something "was up." Which brought him to another puzzling aspect of the girl. Why was she always so suspicious? What did he do, or had ever done, that made it seem like he was constantly sneaking and scheming? Which kind of pissed him off, that someone would think such a thing about him, considering that was Naraku's forte all the way. Not him…nope….he was pretty straight forward with everything he did.

No use trying again though, experience told him that the more he tried, the more convinced she would become that something "was up."

Sometimes he seriously wondered if she did not truly believe that she did own him. Though she was right in a way, something was up….his cock. Half mast to be exact, and it would stay that way, unless it got totally hard, until the season was over.

Of course he was not about to be denied his happy, lazy time no matter what she said or thought. He would just up and leave if he had to. Which of course he would pay for when he returned.

First she would scream and screech about how worried she had been about him, planting him face first into the dirt all the while of course…nothing said care and concern like blunt force trauma. Then she would accuse him of doing….something, probably tracking down Kikiyo, burst out crying and then run home for a couple of weeks. Everyone would, of course, take her side and he would be stuck sitting on his ass, waiting for her to calm the fuck down.

Having been denied, which was annoying on so many levels, Inuyasha now found himself sitting around the fire, why they had a fire going on such a warm summers night was beyond him, with the group. Kagome was eying him suspiciously from across the fire, which was rather funny to be honest. Shippo was hanging out near her legs, with Miroku a few feet to her leg.

Sango was on the other side, which was odd as Miroku was usually trying to get in position to grab her ass. Of course she WAS three steps away from full blown drunk at the moment. If Inuyasha recalled right it had something to do with a slayer custom…you did not mourn the death of a slayer who died naturally, you celebrated it.

Something about the ultimate victory over demons, dying in your bed. It was her grandparents death, or the anniversary to be exact, if he was not mistaken.

Or maybe she just wanted to get drunk and had made up an excuse. Either way Inuyasha didn't care. As far as he was concerned Sango pulled her weight more often then not, so she had the right to do as she damn well pleased.

"Hey dog breath! You smell funny!" Shippo suddenly blurted out. Inuyasha slowly turned his head to stare at the kit. He was pretty much sprawled out, and it had taken some work to find a position that was both comfortable and kept certain things hidden.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome asked.

Yeah….she just had to ask….great….Inuyasha could see where this could end up going.

"I dunno…..He just smells all funny." Shippo answered, looking up at her before looking back at Inuyasha. "So what's going on? What'd you roll around in now?"

Little brat….he couldn't believe a kid he saved would give him so much shit. Oh well….after Kagome left for good Inuyasha figured the little punk would go off with Sango or Miroku, or both.

Inuyasha was poised to ignore the runt, but Kagome was giving them the look, the one that said she had connected some bizarre dot in her head and thus would hound him until she got an answer.

And she wasn't above using pain to get what she wanted.

"Its not something for kids." Inuyasha said. "You'll learn all about it when you get older." If he lived that long that was.

Shippo made a face, the face kids made when you told them that they WERE kids.

"What are you talking about?" Shippo whined. "Why can't I know now?"

Inuyasha stretched, rotating his wrists slowly.

"Because its an adult subject." Inuyasha replied.

Miiiissssstttaaaakkkee! The little warning voice in Inuyasha's had belted out soprano style.

His words had raised a few eyebrows…and made Kagome's eyes darken.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" She growled. Pitiful compared to one of his own really, but he could almost hear her thoughts.

Inuyasha did something naughty. Something naught with KIKIYO.

No doubt her brain was latching on to the fact of him suggesting she leave. That was the thing about Kagome, give her one little starting point and before you knew it she'd run a mile.

"Nothing…yet." Inuyasha stated calmly. There was not point in panicking….if she was going to sit him she would, he had long since learn that there was nothing he could do to stop it, short of ripping her throat out. Kagome mind was not easily changed once she made it up, she couldn't be threatened, bribed, or reasoned with. If she was going to scream sit still his back cracked….well then she would.

Suck it up and get used to it. Which was really the only option he had…short of killing her.

Tempting some days.

"What do you mean yet?" Kagome shot back.

He had meant that he hadn't pleasured himself yet, but he wasn't about to say that. That would just be ASKING for a sitting.

Miroku and Sango's eyes were now on him, the monk look curious, while the slayer a combination of drunk and smug. Clearly he wasn't going to get any help from them, big shock.

"I can't talk about it in front of Shippo." Inuyasha said, using the only out he could think of. "Its all….inappropriate and stuff."

Okay so maybe he cursed and killed shit around the kid, but that didn't mean he was going to discuss mating, and the season around the brat. It had hit him out of nowhere when he had come of age, and if cluelessness was good enough for him, it was good enough for the obnoxious kitsune.

Kagome looked as if she was about to argue, but Inuyasha went on the offensive.

"Aren't you always saying that I need to watch what I say around him?"

That shut her trap, but Inuyasha was pretty sure that she wasn't about to give up. That was fine, he wasn't planning on sticking around much longer anyway.

Of course what Inuyasha forgot was that he tended to lose track of time very easily when his body was filled with the warm, lazy, aroused feeling that mating season brought. Because the next thing he knew Kagome was dragging a protesting, yet yawning, Shippo away.

He would have gotten up and used the Kagome-free time to flee, but damn it he was comfortable. Plus his demon was rumbling that there was no need to leave. After all there were three eligible candidates right here.

Two ripe females and one ripe male.

They were human yes, his youkai did not like that, but the still had their…uses. And much better then his own hand his youkai insisted.

Not too long after she had left Kagome returned, plopping herself down across from him.

"Alright…spill the beans." The miko half ordered.

Inuyasha snorted.

 _"_ _I'd rather spill my seed. Who spills beans anyway? And where do you spill them? On the ground? Who wants to eat dirty beans?"_ Inuyasha thought.

"Yes I find myself rather curious as well." Miroku added.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Maybe it was because of the biological hormone laced cocktail running though his veins, but Inuyasha felt confident and cocky….not that much different from normal, but the fear of reprisal was gone.

"I feel…good." Inuyasha slowly drawled. He did too, not a single ache or anything. The building whispers of a hot, throbbing pulse in his groin yes, but that didn't hurt at all.

Kagome scowled.

"Well your acting like you are high or something." She snapped. "Is that what it is? Did you take something you shouldn't?"

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head slightly. Silly human girl. But fine….if she was curious…he could talk about it.

"I'll tell you what….I'll tell you, if you promise that no matter what I say, no matter what the topic, or how you feel about it, you won't sit me." Inuyasha said. "If not…then you can forget it."

It took her a minute but Kagome nodded.

"Alright."

Ah Ha….nice try.

"Alright what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I promise."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango.

"You two are my witnesses." He said and then turned his attention back to the young miko. "And if you break your promise…I'll seriously never forgive you Kagome. I mean it."

He wasn't sure how seriously she took that, but he was damn serious, and there would be real revenge in order.

Inuyasha allowed himself to slouch down a bit more, stretching out.

"Its mating season." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome wore a -that's it?- expression on her face when Inuyasha did not continue right away, Miroku just looked thoughtful, while Sango just looked…drunk, and got a bit giggly, though she didn't say anything. Inuyasha sighed.

"For the next three weeks at least I'm going to be like this. It is the time when demon's search each other out…and fuck till they can't move after they find one they like…annnnd then move on to the next if they don't want to stay with that one." Inuyasha explained. "Though I'm sure some demons are picker then others."

Namely Sesshomaru. He was nearly twice as old as Inuyasha and still mate-less, stuck up snob probably had a list a mile long of **_qualities_** his mate simply HAD to possess.

Kagome's jaw dropped, and Miroku choked slightly.

"You-You mean you're….you're going to-to-" Kagome fumbled, somewhere between flustered and almost angry.

"Not really, no." Inuyasha interrupted. "Never have before, and I don't think that is going to change now."  
Kagome looked relieved to hear that, which kind of annoyed him.

"So what is this time to you?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha dropped his legs down, exposing the thick bulge caused by his member. HE rather enjoyed it as Kagome blushed and tried not to look.

But she was totally looking.

"Oh I like it just fine, never really see any demons, NEVER see Sesshomaru. it's a nice little, comfy vacation." Inuyasha answered. Miroku nodded his head thoughtfully

"S-So…um….wh-why did you…want me to leave?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha was rather amused at the fact that she kept stealing glances at him, like he couldn't see her doing so.

So she had thought about it…good. He liked that.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, and put his hands behind his head.

"Because I'm going to leave, whether you do or not, and I thought you might like some time to yourself." Inuyasha explained. "Those…tests or whatever.

"I don't understand." Kagome admitted. "Why do you have to leave?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and scratched at his cheek. What a stupid question….

"So I don't have to worry about being tempted." Inuyasha sighed. "My body is primed to mate right now, and my demon half, along with its instincts, are at its strongest right now."

"Interesting…" Miroku muttered.

The monk seemed to get it, but Kagome just wore a -huh?- expression. Honestly….as smart as the girl was, sometimes she was as dense as a rock. Before she could even open her mouth Inuyasha continued, he could tell what her next question was anyway.

"You're a ripe, pretty, young woman Kagome. Do the math." Inuyasha rumbled. Her eyes became comically wide, causing Inuyasha to grin.

"Y-You mean…?"

"That I want to fuck you? Uh…yeah." Inuyasha grunted. Sango burst out laughing while Miroku looked shocked at his admission. Kagome turned as red as his fire rat robes.

"You…you shouldn't talk like that." Kagome forced out.

But Inuyasha, emboldened by his confession, and the lack of retaliation, pushed on.

"Well maybe I shouldn't say it like that. But it is true. Now…you can't tell me you haven't thought about it." Inuyasha purred, doing his best to stay where he was. Kagome said nothing, and looked away. But a certain scent began to come off of her, one that told him she had thought about it, and like the thought.

It wasn't overpowering, just the faintest whisper, almost lost in the wind….but he caught it.

"Oh…and Kagome….I can smell that." Inuyasha stated, his voice deepening. The miko's eyes furrowed, and she slowly turned her had back to look at him.

"Smell what?" She asked.

"You know what." Inuyasha growled heatedly.

Okay…so he couldn't resist fucking with her.

The look on her face was priceless, and Inuyasha found himself starting to lean up. Not a good sign for his control really.

"Ka-go-me's getting we-et." Sango snickered.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had ever seen such a look of shocked outrage on Kagome's face, and definitely not towards Sango. Miroku looked as if a rather perverted thought had entered his head, but luckily for him….no one but Inuyasha was paying attention to him.

 ** _"_** ** _SANGO!"_** Kagome roared. The slayer just laughed, and Inuyasha decided he rather enjoyed a drunk Sango. The two girls began to bicker, well….more like Kagome scolding and Sango laughing, giving Inuyasha a few moments to try and suppress himself.

It wasn't easy, the urge to pounce was strong, he could probably get her naked before she even knew it to be honest.

Apparently done with Sango, Kagome turned back to him.

"Well okay…I'll leave….to make things easier on you. Then you don't have to leave." Kagome said. "I don't like the idea of you wandering off alone."

Inuyasha scoffed under his breath, as if he couldn't take care of himself.

"Like I said…either way I'm going." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why?"

Inuyasha scratched his nose, this was probably going to get him in trouble but…fuck it.

"Cause you ain't the only….interesting person around." Inuyasha reported. Of all the things he could have said….interesting seemed the safest.  
Yep….she did not like that. Though for once the anger in her eyes only served to excite him.

"Oh so THAT'S how it is. JERK!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha opened his mouth to defend himself when Miroku spoke up.

"On a biological level it wouldn't matter. A woman is a woman, I doubt the demon cares. Right Inuyasha?"  
The hanyou nodded, appreciating the lay up by the monk.

"Yeah….the body doesn't care much about what the head and heart say."  
That seemed to calm her down, especially the heart comment. Knowing Kagome she would latch onto something like that and run with it.  
Even though he had just gotten off the hook, his youkai was pushing hard, and he could not just leave well enough alone.

"That and although you're pretty good, you aren't the best choice for a mate here. At least according to my youkai's guidelines." Inuyasha reported, rolling his head to the side to look at Sango, who actually met his stare dead on.

Inuyasha could swear he heard Miroku grumble "Idiot!" under his breath before the air was filled with a much shriller sound.

"What?! Wait…WHAT!?" Kagome screeched, just noticing his eyes on the slayer. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Demons look for certain things in a mate. Strength is one of them. I mean yeah, you've got some pretty good spiritual strength…but lets face facts here. She's bigger then you, she's stronger then you, and she's in WAY better shape then you. Stronger mate, stronger pups." Inuyasha explained. "Plus she had a bigger chest then you…."  
Sango let out another bark of laughter, and fell over. Miroku gave him a -you're on your own now- look as Kagome shot up from her seat and stomped on the ground hard.

"What the HELL does THAT have to do with ANYTHING!?"

Oh hooo….boy she wounded pissed now.

"Nothing really….I've just always like the look." Inuyasha admitted.

"Well….well your youkai is stupid! There's nothing wrong with me!" Kagome yelled.  
Inuyasha could have laughed, he wasn't sure he had ever hit her pride as a woman before, but he was pretty sure he just had.  
Inuyasha tried to focus, so he could defuse the situation, but with all the yelling and deep breath taking to do so had caused….certain things to start heaving and that was distracting damn it!

To try and keep himself from catching further visual stimulation Inuyasha turned his attention to Miroku. But it didn't help a third as much as he would have hoped. His youkai found things it liked about the monk easily enough.

His smooth angular face, his long, slender neck with just so much open area for Inuyasha to bite and suck and mark. The monks robes hid most of his body, but it didn't really matter…his youkai had a good imagination.

Yup….the monk was pretty much in the same category as the two girls. Normally a thought like that would have had Inuyasha punching his own head, but…it was the season after all.

As amusing as it would be to let that little tidbit slip, Inuyasha held it in. Not just to keep form squeaking Kagome even further, which was proving fun as hell, but also to keep form horrifying Miroku.

The monk was basically the first and only male friend he had ever had, and Inuyasha did not want to mess that up if he could help it.

Pulling himself back Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's squawking, and the way she was glaring at the slayer made Inuyasha wonder if she was really going to jump the other girl.

It would probably be best to intervene before that happened, drunk or not…Sango could break Kagome in half without even breaking a sweat.

"I didn't say I was going to do it Kagome." Inuyasha piped up, drawing the miko's attention. He wasn't sure if it would have worked because before Kagome could even switch gears Sango locked eyes wit him.

Folding her arms in Sango crushed her breasts together and pushed them up, spreading her legs ad she did.

"You know you want it." The drunken slayer giggled.

"SANGO!" Both Miroku and Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha's body surged forward, if that was not an open invite his youkai did not know what one was, and he was just barely, **just barely** , able to pull himself back

A low growl spilled from his lips, and Inuyasha wasn't sure what he was snarling at. All he did know was he had nearly done something he would seriously regret.

It was totally time to leave.

Sighing to try and force some of the pent up feelings inside of him out Inuyasha slowly stood, which drew everyone's attention.

"Well…that's about it for me. I'm going to take a bath, and then I'm heading out." Inuyasha declared.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began. Inuyasha held his hand up.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine, sorry if I offended you. It's never going to happen, I know that."

"W-Well…I…I wouldn't say never." Kagome fumbled, blushing so red that Inuyasha wondered if her head would burst.

"I'm saying never." Inuyasha stated. "We will never be together, not for real Kagome. You can't stay here, and I can't go with you. Its just as well really….I'm going to live a long time, provided I'm not killed, much longer then you. Plus….any children we had would be freaks….just like me."  
A hush went over the group, even Sango seemed to sober up for a moment. He probably shouldn't have said that, but it was too late now.

"You'll find someone, someone better then I ever could be. So don't fret over it." Inuyasha insisted. "I accepted it years ago. Though its going to suck when I get…if I get old. But I'm a hanyou, we are born alone, we live alone, and we die alone."

Inuyasha didn't bother waiting for a reply, his youkai was adamantly fighting his admission as it was. Turning away from his group Inuyasha took off into the night.

Maybe a hot bath would be good for him right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M iroku was at a bit of a loss over recent events. He could handle Sango's drinking, and had even promised before hand to behave himself. A promise he regretted somewhat now that he knew how she got once imbibed, joke or not…he would kill to have her previous stunt directed at him.  
Well…maybe not kill…but still…..

However Inuyasha's behavior worried him even more. Kagome had been too focused on Sango to notice, but Miroku had seen the hanyou lurch forward, and then fight back. But what really concerned him was Inuyasha's admission.

Poor Kagome hadn't known what to say, but as bad as he felt for her, he felt even worse for his hanyou friend.

The way Inuyasha had said it, so cold, so matter of fact, it was more like he was explaining today's weather rather then his belief for a very, very bleak future.

Miroku hoped to survive his Wind Tunnel, and settle down one day, start a family and all that. He had been sure that Inuyasha held a similar desire, but apparently that was not the case. Apparently life had somehow convinced him that it was not in the cards, and that seriously bothered Miroku.

What made Miroku's heart ache was the feeling that it might just be possible that Inuyasha was right.

Then came Inuyasha's statement about getting old, and Miroku had caught on to what the hanyou was alluding too. Miroku had the clear mental image of Inuyasha, body ravaged by time, still alone, still struggling to care for himself long after his strength had left him, with no wife, no children, to help him.

It brought tears to Miroku's eyes. It was a horrible thought, and it certainly was not fair. After everything Inuyasha had put into life, he most definitely deserved something in return.

Of course Miroku had also caught Inuyasha's comment about being killed long before he got to that point. It was a possibility, especially with that horrid monster of a brother that was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha could barely keep up with him as it was, and as Sesshomaru was a full demon, it was highly likely that Inuyasha would start to slip long before he would…and then….well that would be that.

Miroku didn't know what was worse….or which fate was the lesser of the two horrors.

Now he was not sure just what he could do, if anything, to prevent such a fate, but it was certainly on his to do list now. He wasn't quite sure how to start, he had always assumed that Inuyasha and Kagome would wed one day after they had disposed of Naraku, but clearly….his hanyou friend was not thinking along the same lines any longer.

Normally he would not have taken Inuyasha's words so much to heart, the hanyou did tend to say things that were fueled by the emotion of the moment. But not this time….this time Inuyasha had been calm and clear. If anything the fact that he said it while apparently in the thrall of a instinctual drive to find a…mate, well that made it stick even more.

For a moment Miroku had wanted to berate Inuyasha for his callous words, but he did have a few good points, about the life spans issues that was, Miroku certainly did not like Inuyasha referring to himself, or any future children, as freaks. However he did recognize the sad truth. If Inuyasha did think of himself and his genes as freakish, he did so only because it had been pounded into his head by nearly everyone he had ever met….his only remaining family included.

Miroku gripped his staff tighter as he continued through the forest. With any luck Inuyasha had gone to the near by spring, and would still be there when Miroku arrived. He was not sure just what he could do for the hanyou at the moment besides offer some friendly company, but he felt that Inuyasha simply did not need to be alone right now….especially not after such a confession.

If all he could do was talk to Inuyasha, then that would be enough for now, and who knew….maybe afterwards he might have a better way to aid his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warm water of the spring might have been good for muscles, but it did nothing for the part of Inuyasha that was actually aching.

Too many scents, too much temptation without reward.

Though he had gained a new way to tease Sango….he wasn't about to let that slide, drunk or not. He even had witnesses.

Inuyasha grinned devilishly. If she had not been drunk….maybe he could have taken her up on the offer. Of course….that did lead to the possibility of pups….something he had no right to bring into this world. His life had been hell….he dare not bring children into the world just so they could suffer as well. Because gods knew he had wondered more then a few times about why his parents had gone through the trouble of making him in the first place.

But that was past, something he couldn't change. Of course he couldn't really change the future much either, about all he could actually affect was the now.

So he could splash…if he chose.

About the only real reason he had come to the spring at all was due to another seasonal quirk. The strong desire to be clean and presentable to potential mates, and even though Inuyasha knew his chances were zilch, he shad still spent a good chunk of time scrubbing his hand and body, probably more then he ever would any other time.  
Either way…it filled time, and that's about all Inuyasha really did in life. Fill time and fight not to die, that was it.

Of course he wasn't against bathing at all, with a nose like his….strong body odors were NOT pleasant. Few things sucked worse then smelling like ass, knowing you smelled like ass, and smelling that you smelled like ass all day long.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he caught the faint sounds of footsteps approaching him. There wasn't much of a wind so it took a little while before he was able to catch a whiff.

Miroku.

Now what did the monk want?

Had something happened?  
He didn't' smell fire or blood, nor heard the sounds of screams, plus Miroku wasn't exactly breaking any speed records to get to him so…..

Miroku smiled softly at him as he came into the small clearing. Inuyasha was confused, what could he want? To yell at him for what he had said to Kagome?

Miroku didn't say anything as he reached the edge of the spring and set his staff down on the ground. That wasn't much of a bother but Inuyasha's hackles rose as the monk turned his back and began to disrobe.

Why would Miroku be taking his clothes off?

And getting into the water.

Naked in the water.

Naked with HIM in the water.

 _"_ _Bad thought…baaad thought."_ Inuyasha thought. "What are you doing here?" He whispered harshly.

Granted it wasn't like his bath had been anything private, but there was no reason for the monk to be here.

Unless of course Miroku wanted to take a bath as well, and had thought Inuyasha would be gone by now.

Yes…that must be it.

Still….Inuyasha's youkai was intrigued, forcing Inuyasha to put himself on lockdown.

Miroku splashed some water on his face before he answered.

"I am worried about you." Miroku replied. "I wanted to give you a little company."

Inuyasha shivered, that was all his youkai needed to hear. But he was still the stronger…for the moment.

"Thanks….but I'm fine." Inuyasha forced out.  
Miroku smelled pretty damn good too, not like the girls though. It wasn't a cool, sweet scent, more of a thick, earthy scent. It was probably something of a masculine scent, but it lacked the added sweat, dirt, and grim smells that especially disgusted Inuyasha when it came to men.

Miroku looked at him with soft, compassionate eyes.

"After what you said to Kagome I must disagree." Miroku counted. "No one should be alone for their entire life. I thought I could at least keep you…company for a while, give you someone to vent to if you need."

Why did that sound so much like a veiled invitation? It couldn't be of course….but damn it Miroku should have known not to come near him right now, especially not naked.

Then again….Inuyasha hadn't mentioned that he was also on the menu.

His youkai was whispering all sorts of things in his ear.

How the monk had come TO him. How he had done so willingly, and then willingly disrobed, and perhaps most importantly…he could not get Miroku pregnant.

Inuyasha's control wavered.

"I would have figured….she would show up before you." Inuyasha admitted slowly. Miroku shook his head and smile.

"She's on Sango duty, making sure she doesn't get into any trouble. I don't imagine we will be interrupted anytime soon." Miroku reported.

And there it was again….

Just what would they be doing that they would have to worry about being interrupted? His youkai had a few ideas and Inuyasha shook his head to try and shake them loose.

No….no this was Miroku, the horny letch who was always grabbing every woman's ass in sight.

Inuyasha licked his lips.

That was right….Miroku was always doing something perverted, so it wasn't too much of a stretch that he might….no….no he wouldn't….but….could…could it hurt to check?

Underneath the water Inuyasha's member twitched at the thought of actually being inside someone.

A low growl rumbled out of Inuyasha, earning him a puzzled look from the monk.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, not trusting his voice, before slowly standing up in the water. It came up to his waist, hiding his current state as he stalked towards the monk.

With every step his youkai continued to egg him on, whispering things that were so delightfully wicked.

Miroku continued to look puzzled, but unafraid, as Inuyasha reached him and knelt down. Without a word Inuyasha stuck his face in the crook of Miroku's neck and inhaled deeply.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered.

"You smell good…" Inuyasha purred.

His hands slide along Miroku's neck, undoing the tie the monk used to hold back his hair. Slowly Inuyasha sunk his hands into the now freed strands, they were soft and smooth, a pleasing feeling against his rough skin.

With a firm grip on Miroku Inuyasha pulled him in as if to kiss him, but stopped mere inches away. The monk's hands closed around Inuyasha's wrists, but he wasn't struggling, not yet at least.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku gasped, sounding a little rattled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure you quite understand the situation you are in." Inuyasha said slowly. "But you should not have come here."

The monk's confused look lingered, and appeared as if he was about to argue when Inuyasha continued.

"I didn't say anything about it earlier so I supposed I am at least partly to blame, but I didn't want you and Kagome to freak on me. But lets be REAL clear here….Sango and Kagome ain't the only ones of….interest this time of year."

Inuyasha enunciated each word carefully, not because he wanted to be understood perfectly, but to help fight the storm inside of him. His youkai was not happy at all with these delays.

Miroku's eyes got wide as it seemed to sink in, and Inuyasha grinned in spite of it all.

"Oh yes…you're on the menu. Or did you already know that? Is that why you came here?" Inuyasha rumbled.  
Miroku shook his head as best he could.

"I didn't….I mean…." Miroku fumbled. He wasn't exactly saying no, which only served to excite Inuyasha a little more.

"You came to me Miroku." Inuyasha whispered, leaning in to nuzzle the monk's face. "You **came** to **me**. You bared your bottom to me, you got into the water with me, and you pointed out that we are going to be alone for a while. Please understand that that does sound like on big offer Mir-o-ku." Inuyasha drew out the monk's name slowly, almost pleased with its sound and feel on his tongue.

Miroku blushed red.

"But-But I didn't….y-you can't…" Miroku stammered.

"Sure I can." Inuyasha purred and then released the monk, who stumbled back slightly. Inuyasha put his hands on the earthen edge of the spring, one on either side of Miroku. "You've got a place for me…"

"Th-That's not why I ca-came." Miroku retorted.

"No? Well then….you have one chance to say no Miroku." Inuyasha growled. "One chance."

His lower body was rocking slightly under the water, he had never felt the urge inside so strongly before. But then again…he had never had someone so close before…not like this.

"You leave….right now. Do NOT run, if you run I will chase you. If I chase you I WILL catch you. When I catch you I WILL mount you." Inuyasha informed. "I am not….I'm not a monster Miroku….but I can't control….I'm not a rapist….gods no…..so please….if this is not the sort of thing you want…go now. I really can't stand the thought of being….being something like that."

To further make his point Inuyasha pressed into Miroku, shivering at the fleshing of his cock against other flesh for the first time.

"I-I thank you for-for the…uhh…warning.." Miroku fumbled as he wiggled his body for some reason. It felt really good….really very good, and Inuyasha pushed a little tighter up against the monk.

"You're not leaving." Inuyasha growled, a direct statement, not a threat. "You really need to.

"Well-"

"I will take you Miroku."

"Inuya-"

"I don't know if I can stop myself…I re-really don't…"

"Would you-"

"Up your ass monk. My cock. Your ass."

"Well yes…I do realize-"

"Last chance."

"My foot is stuck!" Miroku belted out.

Inuyasha blinked, Miroku's face was beet red and he looked more annoyed then he looked worried or frightened.

"Stuck." Inuyasha forced out, trying to ignore the fact that his blood felt like it had lightning bolts going off inside of it.

"Yes." Miroku stated.

"Which one?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Right one." Miroku answered.

"Alright…hold still." Inuyasha muttered as be began to kneel down. He resisted the urge to give Miroku's own member a nudge on the way down….which probably wouldn't give him the credit he felt he deserved if he pointed it out.  
Oh well….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shocked was too mild a word to describe how Miroku felt right now. He had only wanted to help Inuyasha, in any way he could but…..this had not been what he had in mind. He couldn't even believe that it was being…proposed, his mind just couldn't process the information.

He would have thought Inuyasha was simply trying to mess with him, and succeeding greatly, but he had felt the evidence clearly enough, not to mention the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He kept baring his teeth as well, something Miroku was not too sure of the reason, something aggressive perhaps?

Miroku was brought back out of his thoughts by Inuyasha's hand curling around his ankle. With a simple tug his foot was freed, and then Inuyasha was rising up out of the water.

The heated, animalistic light in Inuyasha's eyes was unlike anything Miroku had ever had directed towards him. It somewhat reminded him of the time Inuyasha had burst free of that moth demon's cocoon….but thankfully not as murderous.

Miroku swallowed thickly, Inuyasha had not backed up an inch, so he had just enough room to push himself up and out of the water. But embarrassingly enough…Inuyasha's actions had provoked something of a reaction out of him, and he certainly did not want the hanyou to see.

"There…you're free….now go." Inuyasha ordered, his voice thick and rough. Miroku bowed his head for a moment.

"I thank you, now if you could just-"

"You're still not moving." Inuyasha growled.

"Yes because I need you to-"

"Still in front of me." Inuyasha pointed out.

Miroku nearly growled, he was getting rather tired of being constantly interrupted. He would expose himself if he just when up and back, he would probably even have to spread his legs to push himself back.

Didn't seem like a good choice.

But he also didn't want to turn around and give Inuyasha his back…and then crawl out on all fours.

Also seemed like an invitation, and as Inuyasha had said that he felt Miroku's earlier actions had been an invitation the monk certainly did not want to provoke him any further.

So to that end he just wanted Inuyasha to back up.

"Would you please just take a step back. I need a little room here Inuyasha." Miroku huffed.

"I can't." Inuyasha stated, and Miroku could hear the strain in his voice increasing.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

Truth be told he wasn't as nervous as he had been earlier, annoyance had a way of doing that.

Inuyasha's head dipped down, sniffing lightly at Miroku's skin. It tickled, and Miroku shivered.

"Because you're at least a little aroused here." Inuyasha rumbled. "I can smell it you know…so sweet. I can't move Miroku, I've already tried. If I push too hard my youkai will freak….and I don't know what will happen then."

Oh….oh sweet Buddha….Inuyasha could smell that?!

Miroku blushed, trying to stammer out an excuse when he noticed just how badly Inuyasha was trembling. Whatever Inuyasha was feeling he was obviously fighting it hard. It gave Miroku a little more respect for his hanyou friend, and he decided that, modesty be damned, he wasn't going to torment his friend any longer.

Miroku shifted to his left slightly, trying to position himself so that he could scoot around the hanyou, again he did not wish to put his bottom in Inuyasha's face. But the moment he did so Inuyasha kissed him gently on the side of his neck.

Miroku made a small noise as the feeling buzzed through him, it had been quite a long time for him, he had resolved to be good and chaste…mostly, ever since he had set his eyes on Sango.

Inuyasha kissed the tender flesh of Miroku's neck once again, open mouth this time, letting his soft tongue dance along the monk's pulse point.

Inuyasha wasn't doing anything to restrain him, was not blocking him from doing anything expect moving forward, but still he managed to halt Miroku in his tracks.

"I need to move." Miroku whispered, echoing Inuyasha's previous statement. Inuyasha said nothing, but Miroku could feel him slowly nod his head….right before he bit down gently on Miroku's wet, exposed neck.

Miroku gasped, tilting his head back a bit. As a reflex his hand flew up on to the back of Inuyasha's head.

Oh…Miroku had always been so sensitive there.

However either his touch had been just what Inuyasha had been waiting for, or just something that would give him that last little push, because the moment Miroku's fingers dug into the hanyou's hair he made a hungry noise and fell into the monk.

Miroku could do little more then hang on as Inuyasha pressed tightly against him, and the mouth that had been so soft and gently up until that point suddenly became hungry and aggressive.

Miroku groaned as Inuyasha attacked his neck and shoulders, he tried to pull away but the hanyou simply caught him by the back of the head and held him firmly in place. Panting, Miroku squirmed only to have Inuyasha's other hand palm his bottom to actually lift him up off of his feet.

"Wait!…In-Inuyasha…unnn…." Miroku gasped.

Inuyasha was biting at his skin now, marking his tender flesh, and his teeth were nothing like the human teeth Miroku had become used to in his life. They were sharp, especially his wicked fangs, and his jaw felt so…powerful, as if he could easily snap the muscles and bones inside of Miroku if he so wished.

Scary thing was…he probably could.

Inuyasha released his neck with a wet pop, only to duck back down to nip at Miroku's shoulder one last time before he hoisted Miroku up even higher and pressed his mouth over Miroku's left nipple.

Miroku keened in his throat as Inuyasha went to work, circling around his nipple quickly before flicking his tongue up and down over it firmly. Miroku was rather impressed, and intimidated, that Inuyasha could basically hold him up for so long with only one arm.

He dug his fingers into Inuyasha's scalp harder as the hanyou began to suck gently upon him, a sharp contrast to the quick, firm lashing it was receiving from his tongue. With a nip of his teeth Inuyasha pulled away from the flesh he had been abusing, only to turn his attentions to the other side of Miroku's chest.

If anything his right nipple seemed to have become even more sensitive somehow, and after becoming chilled from the night air, Inuyasha's hot, wet mouth felt divine.

Oh…oh but he really should put a stop to all of this….

Miroku eeped as Inuyasha dropped him back down into the water, and the sudden shift made him dizzy for a moment. But despite that Miroku still had a hunch, and pressed his shoulder to his neck to try and protect it.

But apparently Inuyasha was going to have none of that, with one hand catching Miroku's shoulder, and the other the back of his head, Inuyasha easily pried open Miroku's defenses.

"No….wait…Inuyasha stop…" Miroku gaped.

Inuyasha hummed in his throat as his lips sealed against the untouched sight of Miroku's neck, and if that was not enough….the fingers of Inuyasha's right hand danced down his abdomen and slowly curled around Miroku's swelling member, pumping slowly.

Yes….now that was highly unexpected.

Miroku let out a tiny, gasping grunt with each upward stroke of Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha pressed into Miroku's thighs with his own, providing just enough pressure to lift him out of the water a bit, high enough that his fluids were having no problem being spread all over himself.

Miroku gabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulders, his nails digging into the hanyou's flesh. But if it bothered Inuyasha, he certainly didn't show it.

"Inuyasha…gods…you…you-mrmph!" **  
Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha's mouth leaving his neck and settling upon his own. He tried to turn his head, he needed his voice, but Inuyasha held him firmly in place. Miroku could do nothing but relax into it as Inuyasha's tongue filled his mouth, lapping at his own tongue as the hanyou continued to slowly stroke him.**

Inuyasha tasted hot, slightly spicy in a way Miroku could not explain, and he groaned in spite of himself. It was not the most experienced kiss he had ever received, but it certainly was enthusiastic.

Inuyasha's hand left his hair, settling down on his bottom to squeeze and massage his cheeks in time with each slow, torturous pump of his cock.

Idly Miroku had to wonder if this was some kind of karmic backlash for all the women his hands had found over the years.  
Desperate for air Miroku broke the kiss with a gasp, only to have Inuyasha claim his mouth once more before he could get in more then two full breaths. Without his hand there Miroku was able to break away, but every time he did his mouth would be reinvaded only moments later.

Resolving just to bite the hanyou so that he might be able to catch his breath Miroku opened his mouth wide to do just that. However Inuyasha chose that exact moment to slip on of his long, powerful fingers down through the split of Miroku's ass and gently stroke at his opening.

Gasping at the feeling Miroku lurched forward, pressing into Inuyasha hard. The nerves were sensitive there, and as Inuyasha's wet finger slowly traced his opening it sent warm tingles up Miroku's spine.

Now he was getting it from both ends. No fair….

Inuyasha's finger pressed in, breaching him slightly. It was something Miroku was not prepared for and he practically writhed on top of the hanyou.

"I-Inuyasha…..gods…un…." Miroku groaned as the hanyou finally gave his mouth a break. He really needed to stop this…truly….but…..Buddha…he was so hard.  
Suddenly Inuyasha released him, and hooked his arms under Miroku's knees. With one quick pull Miroku found himself tossed up into the air, ass over head. In mid air Inuyasha's hands found him and with a twist the hanyou turned him over, face down.

Dizzy as hell Miroku now found that he was out of the spring….and on all fours.

At least Inuyasha had had the decency to keep him from crashing to the ground…but clearly someone needed to teach him something about respecting people…and not simply manhandling them.

Dog eared brute…

Inuyasha reached up and caught a hold of Miroku's wrists. The poor monk's arms were pulled backwards and he ended up fast first on the ground with his ass up in the air. Inuyasha pulled his own arms between his legs, and then hooked them in a way so that Miroku could not move his lower appendages either.

Turning his head to the side Miroku growled. This wasn't exacting comfortable, and it was quiet embarrassing.

"Hey…not bad for a human." Inuyasha rumbled, his voice thick as honey and several octaves deeper then normal. It was also the first words from the hanyou in quite some time.

"Oh so you can…ugh…talk." Miroku grumbled.

"More or less…" Inuyasha muttered, though Miroku could still hear strain in his voice.  
Strain in his voice…puh….he ought to try being stuck like this for a little while.

Inuyasha bit down on Miroku's right cheek gently, causing the monk to jump slightly.

"Wow….your ass is so….smooth." Inuyasha purred. "I like that…"

"Well I'm…glad I could do that for you…I guess…" Miroku remarked sarcastically.  
Then he felt a puff of hot breath on his opening…and all has venom drained away.

"In-Inuyasha?" Miroku stammered.

The hanyou didn't say a word and Miroku tensed, only to let out a chittering groan a second later as Inuyasha swiped his tongue over him.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku gasped. "That's a p-private place!"

Rolling his head Inuyasha lazily traced Miroku's hole with the tip of his tongue.

"Not for long…soon it'll be….my place." Inuyasha giggled.  
Sputtering at the audacity of the statement Miroku was unable to force out any kind of order for Inuyasha to stop. Instead the hanyou's warm, soft tongue continued its slow, evil glide over Miroku's opening.

"Inuyasha!…." Miroku whined, trying to pull away to little avail. Inuyasha held him so securely that all he could really do was wiggle his bottom…and where would that get him?

Miroku whimpered, completely unable to believe how hard he was becoming.

Inuyasha kept his tongue soft, slowly working it all over the area that was proving to be far more sensitive then Miroku would have ever thought.

"This…unnn…poSITion….is-is… v-very…uncomFORTable…" Miroku panted.

Again Inuyasha only hummed in his throat, the vibrations of which carried right into the sensitive area he was attacking. It sent hot shivers up Miroku's spine, but despite the complaint Inuyasha did not cease his ministrations.

Inuyasha traced over him a few delicious times more before be pulled his tongue back just a little and began to rapidly flick it across Miroku's opening.

Gasping, Miroku's body began to writhe, it was just too much, too fast. He tried to pull away once more as each flick sent a jolting tremor rocketing up his spine and into his head. It might not have been too big an issue normally, but when they were only half a second apart it became more then he could handle.

However he still couldn't get free, Inuyasha was far too strong. A chittering, gasp-y moan began to spill out of his mouth…it was embarrassing….but he couldn't stop it.

"In-Inu…s-stop!" Miroku groaned.

Surprisingly Inuyasha did just that, only to stiffen his tongue and push it a little bit inside of Miroku, which certainly felt…different. But when Inuyasha wiggled it around it did feel rather nice.

"Gods….ugh…no…ah! Yes! Wait-no!" Miroku cried out as Inuyasha withdrew, only to continue working over his opening with the same lightning speed as before.

It was still way too fast, but now it was much firmer then before.

Every so often Inuyasha would stiffen his tongue and push in, and each time he seemed to go deeper and deeper.  
Miroku's inside felt sort of hot, and wet, and squishy and…and…ugh…..he could hardly focus on that over the now pounding throb in his cock.

If he tried real hard he could just manage to touch it with the tip of his middle finger….for all the good that did him.

After a few failed tries Miroku just gave up, growling in frustration…which only made the hanyou chuckle right before he pushed his tongue back into Miroku.

"Ungh….you…ah…..you…a aaah….." Miroku panted as Inuyasha's tongue rolled around inside of him. Damn sensitive nerves…this all felt far too good. "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ungh…" Damn it! Inuyasha was doing that rapid flicking again, only now he found which parts of Miroku were more sensitive then others.  
Squirming in his awkward position Miroku wiggled his bottom, trying gain some measure of deeper satisfaction. As good as it all felt, it was also all so teasing.

Rocking back and forth Miroku moaned low in his throat as Inuyasha began flicking his tongue in and out of him. He was practically back-humping Inuyasha's face, but at this point he really didn't care.

But that was all ended when Inuyasha suddenly released his wrists, stood and slid two wet fingers into Miroku with absolutely no warning only a second later.

Miroku gasped at the sudden, much deeper intrusion and clamped down on the wiggling digits. A frightening thought then occurred to him.

"Claws!" Miroku spat as he pushed himself up, gaining some measure of relief for his sore neck.

"Relax…" Inuyasha purred. "I use them all the time without cutting anything."

Inuyasha fingers began to slowly thrust into Miroku's ass, making it feel much weirder then it already did. It pushed a little sound out of Miroku, but as hot and ready as his body had become, he still was not that convinced and the thought of two razor sharp claws poking around in a very delicate, personal place was rather frightening.

Miroku pushed forward, intent on crawling away, when in doing so he slid his dripping, aching member right into the tight, waiting sheath of Inuyasha's hand.

Oh…now that felt good.

Miroku's entire body trembled once more as Inuyasha began to stroke him in time with his probing fingers, and Miroku could not help but move with it.

"You're rather wet here monk…" Inuyasha rumbled, squeezing him firmly. "Which is helpful…"  
Helpful? Why was that?

Inuyasha shifted, his fingers easing out of Miroku slowly. The intruding pressure disappearing didn't bother him much, but when Inuyasha's hand left his poor needy member….he had a problem.

Reaching back Miroku nearly got his own hand around himself when Inuyasha actually swatted it away.

"Don't." The hanyou growled.

"Well then you do something!" Miroku snapped. "Stop te-EA-easing!"

Miroku was unable to keep the surprised tremor out of his voice as he felt the tip of Inuyasha's breach him, his own body pushing the hanyou's foreskin back.

Turning his head to the side to glare at the hanyou Miroku snapped.

"You were actually serious?!"

Inuyasha gave him a blank stare.

"Uh…yeah."

Okay so things had been proceeding in that direction, but Miroku had not really thought that Inuyasha would actually go through with it.

"W-Well…you-you can't just…push it in-in there!" Miroku stammered, slightly fearing for the safety of his virgin orifice.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, one ear flopping down as he hands massaged Miroku's bottom.

"I'm not…I made it wet."

"With what!?" Miroku asked. If the hanyou had just…dipped it in the water and then tried this….oh he was going to beat him with his staff as soon as it was in his hands again.

"Wet…stuff." Inuyasha muttered, sounding somewhat embarrassed before whining. "Its not like I have anything else!"  
But that didn't stop him from pushing in a bit deeper. Miroku tensed, which he knew was a mistake, but he couldn't' help it. Inuyasha rubbed gently at this back, his other hand coming down to wrap around Miroku's cock one more.

"Sh-Should….I stop?" Inuyasha whispered, sounding pained.

"Think you could?" Miroku asked.

"….No…." Inuyasha admitted. "But I'll try. Inuyasha voice grew dangerously deep, keying Miroku in on what the primal part of him thought about that idea.

Still…in a way Miroku appreciated the offer, and Inuyasha did sound sincere….but if they had come this far….ugh.

Miroku sighed and dropped down to give his arms a rest.

"Anything for a friend…." Miroku chuckled. "Just….just don't break me."  
Inuyasha made an excited noise and gripped Miroku's hips. But the monk did not have time to dwell on the humor there because Inuyasha was starting to push firmly, sinking deeper inside of him.

"Ahhh…" Miroku groaned mildly. He wished he had gotten a good look at Inuyasha's member before he agreed to this. "Ugh…Buddha you're thick." Miroku whispered. "Just my luck….just had to be hung…unnn…like a….damn horse."  
Finally Inuyasha hips touched his rear, though it did little to sooth his fears that something was going to tear. The hanyou flexed inside of him, which just felt weird. It wasn't a horrible pain, Inuyasha had been about as gentle as nature would allow, but there was a clear throbbing ache beginning to spread from his tunnel to his stomach.

Inuyasha shifted, draping his body over Miroku as his hand thankfully returned to the part of Miroku that he preferred to use during sex.

The pleasure of Inuyasha's hand helped to offset the intrusion his body was defensive about. The hanyou was also kind enough to support most of his own weight.

Miroku gasped as Inuyasha slowly began to work his tongue along his back and spine, nipping at him here and there.

"Hung like a dog actually." Inuyasha giggled, though Miroku didn't quite get whatever joke he was making. "Not my fault you're so….damn tight."

Inuyasha wiggled his hips, thrusting ever so slightly. Suddenly he sat back up, one hand resting on the small of Miroku's back while the other blessedly remained where it was.

"I'm sorry….I just can't wait any longer." Inuyasha panted. "You're just too hot…and tight inside."  
Miroku felt himself blush, which was almost as embarrassing as being filled. "Please try to enjoy this." Inuyasha pleaded.

Despite the situation Miroku was a little touched that Inuyasha was concerned about him.

"Just…just go slow." Miroku whispered.

Regardless of his inexperience with what he was doing, Inuyasha did seem to know how to use his hand. He kept his grip tight, but not too tight, and in just the right place, so that with each downward stroke he eased Miroku's foreskin back allowing his slick hand to run deliciously across Miroku's sensitive tip. Miroku just wished he would go a little faster…

Slowly Inuyasha pulled back, the pressure inside Miroku easing somewhat, but before he could breathe a sigh of relief Inuyasha was pushing back in. What pain there had been had mostly dissipated, though there still was a bit of a dull ache. Miroku did his best to relax, and stay relaxed, but it was still a bit much to just -go with it-

Inuyasha established a slow rhythm, out to the tip, into the hilt, and Miroku let out a little grunt with each soft impact of Inuyasha's hips to his rear.

Miroku shifted his hips slightly, he had never been in this situation before, but he did know that there was supposed to be a spot inside…somewhere.

He wasn't entirely sure, but Inuyasha was certainly large enough to find it, just needed the right angle perhaps. Miroku shifted again, not an easy thing when Inuyasha kept thrusting.

"Feels good….gods its good…" Inuyasha panted. "You're moving a lot…"

Miroku opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a startled gasp as Inuyasha pulled him up slightly, taking some of the weight off of his knees. In doing so Inuyasha brushed up against something…something that sent a hot pulse right into his cock. Inuyasha stopped, half in, half out.

"Are you-"

"For the love of….don't stop now!" Miroku snapped.  
Inuyasha didn't need any prompting after that apparently. Without a word he resumed and Miroku gasped with each forward thrust.

It didn't take long for the hanyou to catch on to what was getting the reaction either. His speed picked up, drawing a long low moan out of the monk. There were three different feelings for him to contend with now.  
The first was that hot spike, which blended SO good with Inuyasha's stroking hand. The second was the feeling of his now hot tunnel beginning to close slightly each time Inuyasha drew back, which led right into the third. The feeling of being spread apart by Inuyasha's hard, thick length as the hanyou filled him up.

Suddenly Inuyasha collapsed down on top of Miroku, pushing him flat onto the ground. His legs snaked around Miroku's own, while his remaining arm curled around Miroku's chest.

Now each thrust was more of a full bodied movement, and thankfully Inuyasha was supporting his own weight mostly, rather then just crushing Miroku.

"Gods Miroku…" Inuyasha panted into his ear. "You feel so good."

Miroku shivered as Inuyasha nudged his head to the side to suck on his neck.

"You don't…unn…feel too bad….ahah…..yourself." Miroku admitted. A pleased, rumbling growl reverberated in Inuyasha's chest.

"Like this do you?" Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's wet skin, his voice thick and cocky.

"Getting a little…sore actually." Miroku stated, not wanting to give too bad an impression.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Inuyasha murmured into Miroku's ear as he traced it with his tongue. "You like this."

Inuyasha's hand and hips had slowed, frustrating Miroku. He hadn't exactly signed up for this, and he damn sure did not want to be teased.

"Be a lot better if you'd hurry it up." Miroku grumbled.

But the moment he said it, he knew he had just made a mistake. Of course it was already too late by that point.

Inuyasha's hand left his cock to dig into the ground near Miroku's head, as did the one cradling his body. He could feel Inuyasha's body ripple and tighten as the hanyou drove into his poor body hard enough to shove him forward.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku did not have a chance to respond, all his attention was devoted solely to the lightning snaps of Inuyasha's hips. He actually had to brace himself to keep from being shoved across the ground.

"Inuyasha! Gods!

 **AH!** **W-Wait! I-I-ah!" Miroku cried out, his voice half drowned out by the smacking sounds of their flesh colliding. Miroku twisted just slightly, reaching back to catch a hold of himself. He had to release, he HAD to.**

Each thrust of Inuyasha's body was causing his cock to pulse like nothing he had ever felt before, and those pulses were now only a split second apart. Miroku sobbed slightly, it was overwhelming, too much…waaaay too much.  
Inuyasha was growling steadily in his chest, sounding more and more like a beast then a man, and it was making Miroku's body tremble in a way he found himself liking.  
Gasping, Miroku pumped himself furiously, he aching so badly, even his balls hurt, and he couldn't believe how much he was leaking.

Even through his desperation Miroku could feel something hard smacking against the ring of his opening, he had no clue what that might be though.

But he was close….so close….

Miroku closed his eyes and shuddered….almost….almost…..

He had always been aware that Inuyasha was enormously strong, but never like this. He could feel it, so much of Inuyasha's body tensing and flexing, flowing like liquid steel. So much power….all on top of o him, focused solely on him, focused

 **inside** **of him.  
It was more erotic then Miroku would openly admit, and just a bit frightening.**

"You're…getting tighter." Inuyasha growled deeply into his ear.

Not surprising, his whole body was starting to lock up because, joy of joys, he was so close to hitting his peak.

"Yes….ah….ye-yeeeesss…" Miroku panted.

Almost….just a little more….

Miroku sucked in a deep gasp of breath, and then let out a low moan that started way down deep inside of him, and only grew as he crested, and his seed began to pump out of him.

There had been so much pressure inside of him, it almost hurt. But at the same time his body was zinging with pleasure, so much so that he simple could not hold still. His legs, his arms, his torso, everything twitched and spasmed, causing him to violently writhe under the hanyou who was stilly vigorously thrusting into him.  
With each deep, solid thrust of Inuyasha's hardness Miroku could swear that his half demon friend was forcing spurt after spurt out of him long after he should have ceased.

Though it all Miroku never stopped stroking himself, even when his arm locked and spasmed. He had become desperate to wring every last drop out that he could. Yet he was distantly still trying to open his mouth to speak.

"Slow down please, not so rough." Is what he wanted to say, but all that would come out was a series of gasps and shuddering moans.

"Oh gods." Inuyasha panted in his ear, his powerful body beginning to tremble on top of Miroku as his thrusts lost their smooth fluidness. Miroku watched with rapt fascination as Inuyasha's fingers dug into the rock above his head, slowly cracking it like an egg with that frightening power.

Gasping, Inuyasha began to move quicker still, and Miroku could feel each muscle pressed into him begin to tighten. It was an interesting feeling….though…ugh…Inuyasha could support a little more of that steely weight…

It started with a low growl spilling out of Inuyasha, then the hands that had dug into the rock tore away, ripping chunks out of it as powerful arms curled around Miroku's waist, pulling him up and back.  
Miroku had come down from the rush of his own orgasm slightly, and while it still did feel good, he really was starting to become sore.

Inuyasha growl broke, turning into a series of panting gasps…and then it happened.

Inuyasha pulled him back, hard, and Miroku winced and gasped painfully as he was stretched open even wider. Inuyasha's head tilted back as he lout out an honest to the gods howl…and thick, hot spurts of his seed began to fill Miroku.

"Oh…come on." Miroku groaned.

He couldn't pull out? Seriously? He had to do that inside of Miroku?

Well there wasn't much he could do now, Inuyasha had stopped thrusting to an extent, but still had a tight grip on Miroku's body.

The monk did rather like the feel of Inuyasha trembling against him, and the noises spilling out of the hanyou were….lovely, though he wasn't sure why.

Twenty seconds….thirty….forty-five….a minute….minute and a half…..Inuyasha was still twitching inside of him, still filling him. Miroku's insides felt hot and amazingly wet.

For Buddha sake….Miroku could feel it leaking out from around Inuyasha, and then down his own legs.

"Are you still-" Miroku began incredulously. No man could possibly have such an enormous volume.

 **"YES!"** **Inuyasha gasped. If anything the hanyou was writhing even more now. "Oh fuck…this is so much fucking better…."**

Gods…it was running down his balls now, not entirely an unpleasant feeling but still….

"How can you still….Inuyasha its been over three minutes!" Miroku growled. "Please…you're stretching me too far….I'm sore!"

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha gasped, his voice rough granite. "I didn't-ah!…me-mean….um…I-I ca-can't…."

"Well then pull out…" Miroku suggested. "I think you've left…more then enough in me…"

"C-Can't…" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Why not?" Miroku wanted to know.

"I-I didn't mean….ah-ha-ha…..gods….fuck….grrr."

"Didn't mean to what?" Miroku asked.

"Knot you." Inuyasha rasped. "I didn't mean to -gulp- knot you."

Miroku took a minute to run that through his mind, or as best he could with a writhing, gasping hanyou above and inside of him.

"Wait….knot me? What?" Miroku gasped. "You have a KNOT!?"

Inuyasha rapidly nodded his head against Miroku's back, moaning through his teeth.

"L-Like a dog?"

"N-Not….q-quite….the same….bu-but y-yeah…" Inuyasha fumbled.

"We-Well...um…how…long…when will…." Miroku stammered. Dear gods…how long he was going to be stuck like this?"

"Wh-When…I'm…e-empty." Inuyasha panted.

"Well how long will that take?" Miroku whimpered.

"Don't know…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Seven minutes and forty-five seconds.

That was how long it took.

Miroku sighed in blessed relief as Inuyasha finally pulled out of him. He did his best to ignore how wet and….squishy he felt inside. Inuyasha settled down gently on top of him.

"Ugh…must you lay on me?" Miroku groaned. He wasn't even sure he would be able to walk now.

"Uh….I thought I was….um…like…uh…supposed to cuddle you or…something." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku rolled his eyes, what a romantic sweetheart. "And you know…I never knew you were such an Uke." Inuyasha added. "….Its gonna be a good three weeks."

"I am not an Uke!" Miroku roared. "And what do you mean good three weeks?!"

He did not like the way Inuyasha said that, didn't like it at all.

"I told you….the season lasts three weeks. "Inuyasha replied, a hot rumble seeping back into his voice. "Anything for a friend? Isn't that what you said?"  
Now wait a minute….

"You can't…I didn't mean….I can't do this for three weeks!" Miroku cried out. He could barely even feel his legs!

"Sure you can…" Inuyasha cooed. "I'll take

 **good** **care of you monk."**

"Since when do you-AH! Get your hand awa-unnnn…Ah-ha-ha-ha….I'm sensitive!"

"Look….getting hard again already."

"That's because….unn….aha….you're…..Inuyasha I'm sore!"

'I won't take you….tonight anyway."

"You can't…ah…unnn…yeess…No!…Wait….un...faster…..gods…."

"Yep…gonna be a damn good three weeks."

The end.

 **For TwistHilarity. I hope it was what she wanted.**

Of course as we all know Miroku is such an Uke. So much so that his booty actually broadcasts Seme calling waves, and causes him to subconsciously seek out the nearest Seme to properly mount and fill him. XD

Took a few little challenges from friends on this. One I got from my purple one for the rimming, and the challenge to give Inuyasha a knot from another friend…she thinks its sexy. I just thought it would be amusing to totally fill Miroku's little booty up.


End file.
